


Time For A Trim

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hair, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s in dire need of a haircut so Dee takes him to meet an old friend of his.





	Time For A Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Haircut,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Sequel to my fic ‘Bikky’s Sticky Situation’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo swept the hair out of his eyes again with a muttered curse, only to have it flop straight back again. “Dammit, how am I supposed to get any work done when I can barely see what I’m doing?” It wasn’t so bad when he could keep his head up, but every time he bent over his paperwork, his hair got in the way; it was getting beyond a joke. “I need a haircut, I look like one of those Old English Sheepdogs.”

Dee smirked at him across their back-to-back desks. “It _is_ getting a little long, but I kinda like it.”

“You’re not the one that has to try to see through it,” Ryo grumbled. “If I don’t get it cut soon I’ll be walking into everything.”

“You do that already,” Dee pointed out.

“That was one time! You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope!” 

Dee’s grin was infectious and Ryo found himself smiling back at his partner. His lover. They’d only been together a few weeks and Ryo was still adjusting to everything that had changed between them, but he felt happy in ways he’d never imagined.

“I guess it was pretty funny,” he admitted, “but I don’t want to make a habit of it. I need to be able to see where I’m going, so I guess I’m off to visit Mr Sullivan’s barber shop after work.”

“That old guy you usually go to? No way, not this time; I promised Macey I’d take you over to her place next time you needed a haircut, remember?” Macey was a friend of Dee’s from his orphanage days who ran a unisex hair salon; she always cut Dee’s hair and had given Bikky a whole new and very cool look after a mishap with some glue, salvaging both his pride and his street cred.

“That’s right, I’d forgotten! Okay then, we’ll see if your friend can sort this mess out.” Shoving his hair out of his eyes yet again, Ryo returned to his paperwork, groaning as once more, his hair insisted on obscuring his view. “End of shift can’t come soon enough!”

 

OoOoOoO

 

The afternoon had dragged, but finally it was time to clock off. Grabbing their belongings, the two men headed down to Dee’s car for the drive to the salon. Dee had already called Macey to let her know they were coming, so she was ready and waiting when Dee pulled up across the street from her shop and the two men strolled through her door. 

“Yo, Mace, good to see ya!”

“Back again so soon? What’s the matter; can’t stay away?” Macey greeted Dee like the old friend he was, hugging him. “You’re not due for a trim yet.”

Ryo felt a brief pang of jealousy, watching the attractive woman with all her many piercings hugging his man, but he quickly shoved it aside. He had no reason to be jealous; Dee said Macey had always been like a big sister to him, even though these days he was a good six inches taller than her.

“Not here for myself, Mace, my partner’s in need of your services, you know I promised to introduce the two of you.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you didn’t forget.” She turned to Ryo with a warm smile. “You must be the one my little bro’s been bending my ear about for what feels like forever. Good to finally put a face to the name.” Macy held out her hand to Ryo, who shook it, feeling awkwardly formal.

“Randy Maclean,” he introduced himself, “but call me Ryo. It’s nice to meet you. Dee talks about you a lot.”

“He talks a lot full stop,” Macey grinned, “but he definitely has good taste in men.”

Ryo felt himself blushing and Macey laughed, looking over at Dee. “He’s cute, I like him.” Turning back to Ryo, she ushered him to a seat. Normally, by this time in the evening, she’d be closed for the night, but after hours was the time she reserved for her special customers, her friends and their families, and the kids from Mother Lane’s orphanage. “Okay, let me see what I can do with this. Why’d you leave it so long between trims, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Work’s been crazy,” Ryo admitted.

“And whatever time we’ve had off, we’ve found other things to do to keep us occupied,” Dee added with a rather unsubtle leer. Ryo could see his lover reflected in the mirrors and felt his face heat up even more at the expression on Dee’s face.

“I can understand that,” Macey teased. “Two hot guys, needing a little alone time.” She winked at Ryo in the mirror. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I know I shouldn’t be, it’s just… I don’t know.”

“We’ve only been together a few weeks, you’re still gettin’ used to things, babe, don’t sweat it.”

Ryo flicked a glance towards Dee in the mirror, saw the warmth in the other man’s smile, and felt his shoulders relax. “There is a lot to get used to,” he admitted.

The three of them chatted quietly as Macey worked, scissors snipping so fast that Ryo soon gave up trying to see what she was doing to his hair and just let her get on with it, his eyes half closed, enjoying the sensation of her quick fingers running through his hair, lifting and cutting, lifting and cutting, but never tugging. It was a far more relaxing experience than being shorn by Mr Sullivan. The garrulous elderly Irishman spun a good yarn, and he knew his business even if the cuts he gave were nothing to write home about, but he wasn’t what anyone would call gentle. It came as a surprise, when Macey suddenly spoke in a brisk, no nonsense tone.

“Okay, you’re done, you can wake up now!”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Ryo replied, opening his eyes, which must have closed completely at some point.

“Wouldn’t matter if you were, you wouldn’t be the first to nod off. More than once I’ve had Dee snoring away while I’ve been cutting his hair.”

“Hey! I don’t snore!” Dee was indignant, but Ryo noticed he didn’t deny falling asleep while getting a trim.

“He could sleep anywhere,” Ryo laughed.

“Don’t I know it! So, what d’ya think?” Macey asked.

Ryo got his brain back on track and studied his reflection. “That looks amazing!” Macey had done something subtle with layering so that his hair looked completely natural and casual but didn’t block his vision. It felt lighter too. “Thanks, Macey. What do I owe you?”

“Forget it, first cut’s on the house. I’ll see you back here in six weeks for a trim. Sooner if it grows fast. Dee’s got my private number, so call any time.” She glanced between the two men. “I’ll be out at Mother’s on Saturday afternoon, giving some of the kids a trim. Stop by if you can find the time, I could do with some extra hands to help keep the little monsters in line.”

“We’ll try. Thanks, Mace.”

“Any time, bro.” Macey hugged Dee, then surprised Ryo by hugging him too.

“Take care of him for me, will ya?” she asked in a whisper. “I worry about him; police work’s dangerous.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Take care of yourself too.”

Ryo nodded and he and Dee said their goodbyes, stepping outside into the late evening shadows as the sun went down behind the buildings.

“So,” Dee looked at Ryo, “lovin’ the new look! I guess old Mr Sullivan’s lost another customer, right?”

“Looks that way,” Ryo smiled. “You coming over for dinner? I thought I’d whip up a stir fry.” 

“Sounds good, I’m in!”

“Okay then.”

Plans for the evening settled, side-by-side they ambled back to Dee’s car for the journey home.

The End


End file.
